Love And Hate
by raven.trinity.54
Summary: Sakura doesnt want to see herself as a traitor but she undoubtfully is, as she fought through the dozens of hunter nins and Leaf shinobi all the while being with the criminal organization Akatsuki. What started off as a last attempt to see Sasuke once more became a journey of love, friendship, and personal growth, will Sakura's love of Sasuke be replaced?(Sakura x Itachi x Deidara)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

Authors Note: this is a new series I'm going to be working on let me know if you enjoy reading it :-)

* * *

It's been a couple years since Sakura abandoned Konoha for the Akatsuki. At first her main reason was to get stronger and closer to Sasuke but the longer she lived as an outsider the more she had gotten used to the adventurous and dangerous lifestyle never has she been bored yet.

The room of the inn was colored with white wallpaper and a burgundy colored carpet. There was only one bed but the men gave it to Sakura at the insistence of Deidara, the guys slept on the floor. Usually four of them would be gone off on missions when Sakura was in bed sleeping. The one to keep her the most company in those times were Zetsu, even though he was creepy they discussed on end about human anatomy, biology, medicinal herbs and the such. ..sometimes even argued which was a sight to see considering Zetsu had another personality inside of him that would butt in and make an ass out of Sakura. All in all Deidara, Tobi and Zetsu treated her better. Itachi was distant and quiet, much like his younger brother Sasuke, the only difference was if you were to insult Itachi he would just give you this stare that would send shivers down your spine especially if you know what a powerful shinobi he is. Kisame was the sadistic sarcastic one, and never had a nice thing to say to Sakura other than the fact she was petite but that's not the polite words used. Hidan was in Sakura's eyes a pig and a unrelenting asshole. Kazuku was all about the money and had serious anger issues which actually scared Sakura on more than one occasion. Sakura has never actually seen Pein, when she asked the group who he is Itachi spoke. "Don't piss him off." Which made Sakura nervous enough not to ask too many questions about him. All in all they were a lively, obnoxious, slightly psychotic bunch. Never failed to be entertaining.

Sakura checked herself out in front of the full length mirror. The black and red cloud spotted Akatsuki robe oversized over her small frame, but it covered up the mesh shirt she was wearing underneath. Since all of the members of the Akatsuki are men they didn't have to worry about their breasts showing but Kisame handed her a roll of bandages to cover her breasts for the most part. The blue pants the Akatsuki wore fit very well, just the robe looked odd to her.

"Does anybody else think that this could use some hemming? It's dragging on the floor." Sakura asked the guys. Itachi just glared with Sharigan eyes, not entirely trusting of her. Kisame only grunted the only one to speak up is Deidara.

"I'm sure we can fix that for you. ..yeah." he walked up to her and pulled out a kunai and swiftly cut away the bottom about two inches. Sakura smiled and thanked him, he nodded and walked back to the group of guys. Guys stick togather, and Sakura felt like the odd one out most of the time. Especially at dinner everybody had a vote on the menu and the guys would insist that a woman's vote does not count, annoying Sakura to no end.

Tonight was sure to be no exception. The Akatsuki members were gathered around a large dining table, which looked like it had taken quite a beating. Kisame stood up from his chair addressing the entire lot.

"What the hell do you all want for dinner? I'm thinking baked salmon and rice. " A few members groaned aloud to this suggestion seeing as they had salmon and rice for a week. Deidara stood up from his seat facing across from Kisame.

"How about we change up the menu here. ..yeah? Miso pork ramen." Hidan and Kazuku shrugged and Itachi's face twisted in disgust. Tobi immediately pumped his fist into the air knocking over Sakura' s cup of tea, veins popped in her large forehead as her temper flared.

"Tobi wants chocolate cake! Tobi wants chocolate cake-" Suddenly Tobi was sent flying into the wall and knocked against a China plate cabinant leaving an indent, his body landed with a gigantic thud as plates crashed down shattering around him. Everyone looked to the pink haired shinobi and the pulsating veins of her forehead. The room fell silent.

"Why do you have to be SO annoying?!" Sakura screeched. Deidara darted his eyes to Sakura nervously.

"Hey Sakura, what do you want to eat...yeah?" Sakura's face eased into one of surprise.

They're asking ME what to pick dinner tonight?

"Uh...Miso pork ramen sounds nice.." Sakura smiled at Deidara who turned to the group.

"Any objections. ..yeah?" Itachi glared at Sakura giving her the metaphorical willies.

"Salad." Itachi said quietly but everybody around him heard it loud and clear. You learn quickly that Itachi is silent most of the time, very analytical, very observant, but when he had something to say you listen or you have a strong chance of falling victim to his powerful Sharigan.

"Salad?! What are we a bunch of little girls?! No! I think I want MEAT for dinner!" Kazuku slammed an angry fist down onto the table which rumbled the freshly poured tea of cup sitting in front of Sakura, a small bit of tea spilled over the side. Sakura sighed loudly to herself, she perked as she felt a cast of heat over her skin and looked to her left to find Tobi invading her space, she glared.

"What do you want? " she asked curtly, and Tobi dipped his head sideways.

"Tobi is sorry for being annoying but Tobi he be a good boy now for Sakura. " Sakura looked over the orange masked man and smiled.

"Its okay, I apologize too I' m a little stressed out." Sakura turned back to her tea, trying to drown out the bickering male Akatsuki around her.

Too much testosterone in here jeez!

Sakura snapped to reality as she felt a pair of warm hands kneading her shoulder, she snapped her head up.

"Tobi give Sakura a good message just relax and let Tobi do the rest!" Sakura's face turned light pink and she wiggled herself away, she pointed to the seat beside her.

"Sit Tobi!" To which he did much to Sakura' s relief.

After everybody had finished off their salads, everybody either went to bed or went off on missions. Kisame was the last to finish his salad, tossing his plate haphazardly atop of the already unstable mountain of dirty plates sending them crashing to the floor in a soapy mess. Kisame shrugged as he walked by Sakura.

"I'm not cleaning that up, get Tobi To do it." Kisame sauntered by with Sakura giving him a glare.

What an ass! Inner Sakura shouted out curses.

* * *

Sakura was on her way to the bedroom when she was stopped in the corridor by Itachi. Sakura jumped back in her fighting stance, kunai materialized in her right hand, startled before she realized who it was. Itachi stared at her as if he had her under this giant magnifying glass, it seems as if he can see right into her soul sometimes which gave Sakura the creeps, she was tempted to let him have it for sneaking up on her but she let it slide...mainly because he was kinda scary.

"Why did you react so defensively? Do I make you uneasy?" Itachi asked, his smooth and deep velvety voice enough to distract Sakura from hearing what he had initially asked her, she shook her head, Itachi smirked.

"We are a team for this mission, kunoichi, hurry and gather your equipment and meet me outside of the inn, you have two minutes, being late is inexcusable. " Itachi brushed past a stunned Sakura who cursed at her rotten luck.

Being paired with Itachi great! Inner Sakura screeched

* * *

Sakura slipped the last kunai into the sheath at her thigh and all of her medicinal equipment were packed and she was ready to go. When she got outside she was frustrated because she didn't see Itachi anywhere.

"Seriously being a minute late and he leaves? Jerk..."

"Never let your guard down." A deep voice whispered in Sakura's ear, a cold chill slithered down her spine and her heart leapt to her throat, she turned her head and met Itachi's cold midnight blue gaze. Sakura stared back with widened sea green eyes, trying to registered what happened, she didn't even sense the presence of his chakra, he is able to conceal his chakra this well? Sakura decided it's a good idea not to throw her temper around him. Sakura just nodded taking in what Itachi had said as he stepped back from her and flashed away disappearing into the trees, leaping from branch to branch, Sakura followed shortly after him.

Sakura followed behind Itachi for well over an hour, ignoring the sweat dripping into her eyes stinging them she kept up the pace with him, he didn't seem to be tiring from the speed he was traveling at. The hour was long and quiet, until Itachi darted to the right abruptly confusing Sakura who hadn't expected him to turn since they've been going straight for such a long time, Itachi stopped and perched atop of a branch on Sakura's right hand side. Silently he watched his surroundings before falling to the dew soaked grass below. It was early in the morning and the moisture collected onto the grass making it slippery and glistening under the light the silvery moon casted from the black sky above the pair. Sakura followed suit and dropped to the grass from the tree above.

"Seeing how physically exhausted you appear, we will take a 10 minute break." Itachi said to Sakura who cringed trying to hold her tongue. Sakura was curious about the mission, the mission, each hour that passed she wanted to ask Itachi what he knows, but would he tell her? Itachi is normally a very secretive and cryptic individual good luck figuring him out and his style of talking. Sakura figured what would it hurt, kneeling down catching a few full gasps of air she looked up at the still figure in front of her, staring back at her.

"So...what exactly is our mission?" Itachi narrowed his eyes as Sakura stood up she froze as a silver flash of metal swiped the side of her cheek, blood slowly seaped from the fresh cut as Itachi dodged the kunai and appeared behind Sakura, facing the enemy.

Sakura turned on her heel, in her attack stance, kunai ready at her hand to fight off her attacker, her eyes widened in shock as she recognized the shinobi who had tried to strike her.

"I dont want to fight you!" Sakura shouted at the shinobi across from her, she bit her lip to swallow the urge to cry.

The shinobi smirked and chuckled, his dark brown eyes lit with amusement.

"Then I guess I'll make this a quick but befitting death for a traitor!"

The Leaf shinobi made a series of hand seals as Sakura silently reminIniced about the good times she had with the shinobi who she once looked up to, tears flowed down her cheeks as she leapt at him to attack,


	2. Chapter 2

I. DO NOT NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:Since Doc Manager is being an irritating Piece of crap I had to make part of this chapter as the next chapter. The series will continue normally from that point on just this is irritating.

* * *

The Leaf shinobi erected a cylindrical wooden barrier around himself to block out Sakura's monstrous blows. When she finally got to see his face a sharp pain wracked her body as her fist made contact with his face, sending him rolling across the dirt and grass, yards away. Sakura heaved and panted as she noticed the feeling of something warm and trickling down her right arm, looking at down she gasped at the mangled sight of it, a huge wooden stake had pierced through the muscles and tendons and bone and was poking out of the other end. Just as Sakura noticed the wound that's when the crippling pain took over, she knelt on one knee and watched her surroundings.

Where is Itachi?...I can't see him...

Sakura gasped as she saw the reflecting silver of kunai coming straight at her. Of course he would have came with a team...maybe even...

The man attacking her was Yamato, he was a previous sensei who had taken Kakashi's place while he was recuperating in the hospital. Naruto, Sai, and Sakura have gotten very close to him these bonds don't just disappear overnight. They can stay for years, like the bond with Sasuke. Sakura dodged the blades left and right but have gotten swiped by one of them leaving an oozing cut at her left arm. A blonde haired figure stepped out in front of her, followed by a tall pale man with dark hair, they glared at her with angry eyes, it was her former teammates Naruto and Sai.

"Sakura...after what Sasuke did...why? Why would you join these scumbags?!" Naruto growled his Fox like face alive with anger, his eyes usually gentle filled with hurt. Sai looked equally betrayed, staring Sakura down as a lowly insect only to be crushed.

Sakura plucked her kunai off of the ground at her feet and held it out in front of her with her good arm, vision started blurring slightly.

I've got to make this quick...Itachi where are you? ...

Sakura ran towards the pair as she answered their question.

"Because I want to see Sasuke again! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" As she kunai clashed with Naruto's the pair went at each other fiercely, sparks flew with each and every strike of kunai, finally Naruto backed up and using a well known hand seal, he yelled out.

"Muiltple Shadow Clone Justu" in an instant there was three of him coming at Sakura.

"I don't want to do this but you're leaving here with me tonight!" The two other Narutos began swirling a ball of energy in the palm of the original Naruto's hand, he came after her, jumping up above her, Sakura looked up above her head, her eyes widened in fear.

Itachi!...

Sakura cringed and cowered to the ground prepared to meet her maker soon, when the lethal blow didn't land, Sakura looked up and saw a very late Itachi standing over a limp unconscious Naruto on the ground at his feet. Sai was knocked unconscious as well, and Sakura shuddered when she thought about Itachi trapping them into his powerful genjutsu. Sakura imagined that it's not a very welcoming place to be, exhaustion was slowly taken effect. Vision still blurry, she decided to stand up but gravity dragged her down, she let exhaustion take her, not without a fight though.

"Itachi...where...the...hell. .." she fell unconscious.

* * *

Wavering in and out of unconsciousness, Sakura saw only small flashes of what had happened after the encounter with her former team. Sakura's sea green eyes slowly fluttered open and she squinted against the suns rays peaking in through the trees occasionally, she felt a firm warm body pressed again her own, and she looked up to see who was holding her. Itachi looked down at her, face with expression, a dazed Sakura stared back, without saying a word she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. The rhythmic beating of his heart was a soothing lullaby, it's hard to believe that he would have a heart, and she wondered if Sasuke's heart sounds this soothing. Sakura drifted off to sleep, cradled in the arms of a fellow Hidden Leaf traitor.

* * *

A searing pain jolted Sakura from her peaceful sleep, she cried out in agony as she looked down at her right arm. The wooden stake was still embedded through it. Sakura double over, rocking back and forth as the pain slowly began to dull, she looked around her surroundings, the inside of the inn as she had hoped but inside of some sort of cave. Sakura stared down at the stone slab she was asleep on and looked around for Itachi, there was no sign of him. Sakura cursed loudly as she bent forward, grasping a firm broken up piece of wood on the caves mossy ground. Ripping a piece of fabric off of her Akatsuki robe, she then proceeded in rolling it around the thick wooden stick, making it into a instrument to bite down on, putting it inside of her mouth she gritted her teeth over it. With a quivering hand, she wrapped around the stake tightly, moaning and screaming ripped through her throat as slowly she began removing the large wooden stake from her arm, blood had started gushing then she had stopped. The stake must have been pinching togather a major blood vessel. Sakura let the pain and hurt take over, and hung her head to sob out loud. Out of everything that had happened she can only blame herself for this cruddy predicament, she was a fool to leave her friends behind. Now she was living the life as a wanted nin, and felt so alone, the lonely child within her craved the affections of real friends, not bloodthirsty criminals like the Akasuki. Maybe if she turned herself in, they will be lenient? Questions swirled around in Sakura's head as a shadowed figure moved silently in the dark cave. Sakura felt an unknown presence and snapped her gaze up and looked out at her surroundings.

"Who's there?! Show yourself?!" The shadow figure stepped forward and Sakura heaved a sigh of relief, she was too injured fight another enemy.

Itachi bent forward on his knees coming down eye level to Sakura, his midnight blues staring into her sea greens.

"I know quite a bit about medicinal ninjutsu but I admit it's not my strong suit..." Itachi eyed the large gaping wound made by the stake driven deeply through her arm, blood was still slowly trickling down the jagged edges around it.

She tried removing it but she had stopped...

Itachi reached out a hand and Sakura flinched away from him, scared of what the mysterious shinobi might do. Itachi glared at Sakura and tried once more, he reached out gently touching the unaffected skin around the wound, a light encased the area around the wooden stake and Sakura watched as the blood was slowly clotting.

"I'm going to close up the injured artery, as you slowly pull the wooden object out from your arm." Itachi said in a cold manner, Sakura only nodded, placing the makeshift mouth piece back in between her teeth she chomped down hard as the pain ripped through her body as every inch of the giant splinter grated against the inside of her bone and muscle tissue. After twenty five agonizing minutes the wooden stake was out of her arm and the blood vessel completely healed. The rest of her arm was still a pulpy mess of torn bloodied tissue and a large gaping hole. Sakura got to work on that wound, starting with the inner muscle tissue and working her way outwards to the skin, it wasn't long before the gaping hole was healed, The skin stayed bruised but that will heal on its own, alas she still have a broken arm which proved to be nearly impossible to heal with chakra.

As the afternoon stretched into nighttime, the cave had become pitch black as ink. Sakura reached into her back and cracked an illuminating stick.

Itachi watched quietly as the pink haired shinobi clumsily made herself a sling out of torn bits of cloth from her Akatsuki robe, he met her gaze as she turned her attention towards him.

"Thank you, Itachi. " she thanked him, Itachi only turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Sakura with a frown on her face.

"The temperatures are going to dip tonight, I'll make us a fire." Itachi flashed from view, leaving Sakura alone in the cave, with the small green glow of the stick in front of her, she wrapped the Akatsuki robe around her body and lie down on the stone slab. Sakura wanted to wait for Itachi to return but she was drained after healing herself, she welcomed sleep gladly, and drifted off.

* * *

It wasnt long that Itachi returned with a bundle of sticks and twigs, he laid on the ground, the cave at this point was pitch black as the flare had died off.

Itachi stood over the bundle of sticks and made a couple of hand seals.

He placed his hand to his mouth, a torrent of flames shot out and licked at the wood causing combustion. The fire died down to a steady flame, as Itachi removed his robe and settled on the ground by the fire.

Sakura yawned and stirred, she sat slowly upright and looked over at the quiet Uchiha, sitting with his arms slung over his knees watching the fire in front of him. Sakura rubbed at her eyes. Sakura couldn't help wondering what had happened to her former team, last that she remembered Itachi had disabled them his Sharigan.

"Did you kill the Leaf shinobi we had fought earlier?" Sakura asked trying to remain casual as if she could care less. Itachi just stared back at her sternly and laid down, covering himself with his robe and turned his back to her.

Sakura felt annoyed that he didn't answer her question, she felt compelled to go over to him and demand an answer but doing so would be way to reckless even for Sakura she knew her limits.

"I didn't kill your former teammates. .." Itachi delivered hopeful news in a deadpan tone. Sakura lit up inside and a small smile crept across her face, it was in this moment when she felt it, a strange faint chakra that wasn't one she was familiar with tickled her senses. Itachi shot upright and snuffed out the fire. Sakura struggled to see her surroundings, she wished she knew where Itachi was at, Inner Sakura cursed as she hate feeling so dependant on others.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Sakura felt a hand clasped over her mouth she gasped aloud.

"Do not move, we are being watched." Itachi whispered in her ear, it was barely audible but in a panicked state the senses sharpen.

Sakura winced as the strange chakra that hummed within her grew in intensity, now feeling like millions of pins and needles under her skin it had made her feel antsy. Sakura shifted uncomfortably and then felt a firm grip at her waist, she jumped slightly as the grip tightened. Sakura felt Itachi's warmth radiating against her cold body, it felt inviting. Sakura blushed as she felt his warm breath at the nape of her neck.

Suddenly the overwhelming chakra had vanished. Sakura tried to from Itachi but he held onto her tightly for a couple more minutes until finally letting her go. Sakura sighed loudly, relaxing a bit now that the threat was gone, a pair of red eyes that were now piercing the darkness had faded.

"We should get moving as soon as day breaks." Itachi said to which Sakura silently agreed not knowing what could produce a chakra of that caliber was scary. Judging by Itachi' s use of his Mangekyo Sharigan, this enemy had to have been powerful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

Itachi peered into the darkness at the outline of the shifting feminine form of the injured kunoichi as she had tried to sleep, her fractured arm had hit the stone slab countless times, she was crying out in pain. Itachi flickered beside the kunoichi and lifted her body upright resting her against the stone wall of the cave, he bundled up his cloak and placed it under her injured arm, cushioning it from further damage, he watched as exhaustion taken over the strong willed kunoichi who was now snoring softly, he smirked.

"Sleeps as an angel snores as a troll."

Itachi stood up and walked across the cave and found a wall of his own to lean against, arms crossed and staring ahead he slowly allowed himself a couple minutes rest, waking up at the every snap of twig he heard, he hardly slept well these days, he didn't want to dream because dreams are a reflection of a past he had burned bridges with long ago. Itachi instead opted to stare up at the small crack in the cave alcove, the sky was turning a light blue and the moon had slowly began to disappear, dawn is soon approaching, he will have to wake up the kunoichi soon.

Sakura gasped as icy cold water hit her entire body in a drenching waterfall that seemed to come out of nowhere, as the first initial shock settled in a pissed off, half asleep Sakura proceeded to look for the victim that was stupid enough to throw water over her waking her from her slumber.

* * *

"Are you awake now?" Said a smooth deep voice standing above her, Sakura looked up and saw the dark eyed Itachi staring down at her, his face calm and patient, he held an empty bucket. Sakura glared at him as veins began pooping out of her forehead, She grabbed and thrown down his Akatsuki robe, and stood up, facing him.

"Why did you have to wake me up like that you jerk?!" Sakura jumped up shoving her fist in his face, he didn't flinch or showed any kind of indication of any emotion, props to his poker face, Sakura did however see something dangerous in those midnight blue eyes, for this time she decided to back down. Itachi is significantly stronger than her.

"You wouldn't wake up...I'm surprised your own snoring didn't wake you." Itachi said calmly to an irritated kunoichi.

"I do not snore! Were you watching me sleep all night you creep!" Sakura huffed and turned away from the criminal shinobi she proceeded to adjust her sling, angrily murmuring to herself. Itachi flickered behind her, he leaned over her right shoulder , Sakura started as she felt his hot breath tickle her ear.

"How could I sleep if you wouldn't stop whimpering like a beaten down dog?" He whispered as he slipped his robe over her shoulders. Sakura eased her good arm through the sleeve of the robe, still feeling angry but she remembered faintly awakening to someone moving her, was it an act of kindness or one that only benefited him?

Of course he did it for himself he's a psychopathic S-Rank criminal that murdered his entire clan! Also is the reason Sasuke was in so much turmoil! Inner Sakura screamed.

* * *

The sky was a light blue casting dark shadows on the trees, already the tweeting of small birds can be heard, the cool early morning breeze chilled Sakura to the marrow, she was still soaked from Itachi's dowsing. The pair took to the trees darting branch to branch, still unaware of what the mission is she followed behind Itachi, hoping to be told what their task is at some point, she couldn't wait any longer, racing up to Itachi until they were leaping in rhythm, he casted her a sideways glance.

"What's our mission?" She asked Itachi, who remained silent as if choosing his words carefully.

"Sometimes remaining in the dark about certain matters is the best course of action." A deadly tone crept it's way into his normally nonchalant voice, indicating to Sakura that he was clearly done discussing it, but she wasn't.

"Tell me what our mission is I want to know now why are you hiding it from me." Itachi said nothing just looked ahead, the pink haired shinobi fell silent as well.

This guy is like an impenetrable fortress nothing can through to him and nothing can get out...

Itachi stopped suddenly on a tree branch, looking down, Sakura stepped down on the same large branch, staring at Itachi.

Why did he stop?...

Sakura followed Itachi's gaze and her sea green eyes opened in shock.

"You have your answer now..." Itachi said over the horizon laid the scorched remains of what appeared to be a village. Itachi dropped down from the trees and proceeded to walk towards the charcoal colored bamboo structures that still remained, Sakura followed suit. As the pair walked through the smokey desolation, she couldn't help but be overcome with sadness.

"What happened here?" Sakura said to herself, peering into a blackened window of a lopsided building leaning on its foundation.

"War." Itachi said coldly as he trampled over skeletal remains Sakura glared at him, she hated his lack of empathy, lack of respect.

"Could you feel at least something for these people?!" Itachi stopped and turned to her, his face calm and calculating.

"This was a village built on the backs of enslavement, corruption, and murder, the end that they succumbed was an end worthy of their sins." Itachi stared back sea green eyes of a hurt Sakura.

"The children were innocent they had no part in this how can you say that they all deserved this?!" Sakura argued, in a way she hoped to see an ounce of humanity in Itachi, he just remained silent.

"You are right, it's the innocent that pay the ultimate price, their lives." Itachi turned and walk straight ahead, the kunoichi just stared at his back, she couldn't understand how somebody can be so cold hearted.

Sakura caught up to the silent shinobi as he ransacked a small hut clearly looking for something important he reached down and grabbed a golden scroll, he turned it over inspecting it.

"What is that? " Sakura eyed the beautiful golden scroll it brightly lit up in the rays of sunlight that crept in through in holes from the ceiling.

"The villages bingo book of the numerous wealthy merchants that frequently comes in and out, mostly underground black market syndicates. Our mission, kunoichi is to find this man here." Itachi pulled down on the scroll until it shown a picture of a man with a large round face, hanging jowls and no hair, he had numerous scars over his face.

"Find him and then what? " Sakura asked, Itachi placed his index finger to her lips, shushing her, she blushed with surprise.

"You will know when we find him." Itachi leaned in close enough she felt his breath on her lips as he spoke. Maybe because he looks like Sasuke Maybe she was craving warmth or comfort but she did something quite unexpected, she leaned in closer and taken Itachi' s smooth lips into her own.

Sakura found her hand beginning to wander...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

* * *

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

Sakura slipped her hand underneath his robe, and had started stroking his muscular chest, moving her hand down, she felt his chiseled abs and wanted to explore more of him. Lightly, she tugged on the belt bucket keeping his pants tight to his waist, he broke the kiss from the breathless kunoichi and wrapped his arms around her, he rested his chin on her shoulder, mouth close to her ear. Sending pleasurable shivers down her spine each time his breath brushed against her neck, he started kissing her shoulder, trailing the kisses from the base of her neck and stopping at her ear lobe only to take the small bit of flesh into his mouth, he suckled, she moaned.

Itachi kissed her ear, leaving his lips there, he whispered to her.

"You really want this don't you?" Sakura blushed heavily, feeling dizzy, weak-kneed, she answered his question breathlessly.

"Yes, oh God, yes! Take me now...Sasuke..." Itachi moved in closer, holding her more tightly now, he whispered seductively into her ear once more.

"You've never been with a man, I can take you to a place of pure ecstasy, I'll have you screaming out in pleasure, nothing you will ever experience again in life, you want me to take you away I know one of paradise." Sakura lost all self control and dropping to her knees she had begun to undo his belt buckle, hands shaking with anticipation she violently clawed at the belt trying to wrestle the leather through the hoop. Itachi watched the lustful kunoichi with indifference, he smirked down on her.

It happened in an instant, a sharp pain slammed into her face as she saw a streak of red gushing from her nose, she felt her body reel backward onto the cold sandy ground as the back of her head slammed onto a slab of stone that layed into the brown soil behind her, gripping her head in pain, she squinted at the man who had just a minute ago been flirting with her, she winced in pain as she struggled to sit up. Itachi waited until he had her full attention, until he can see the hurt and the confusion etched onto her face.

"Are you confused? Hurt? Disappointed even? You should know I could have easily manipulated you do to as I wish, I also could have manipulated you even without your consent with my Sharigan. ..tell me why you would throw yourself so willingly at my feet?" Sakura bowed her head, letting his words register deeply before looking up, her sea green eyes lightly misted over with tears.

"I don't know what had come over me, I apologize." Embaressment was

the strongest emotion out of the kaleidoscope of sadness, regret and mostly guilt, this is not how a kunoichi acts with a male shinobi she's sent out on an important mission with, it's just unethical.

"Is it because I remind you of Sasuke?" Itachi asked his face calm, his poker face formidable. Sakura s sea green eyes widened at this question, she stopped and realize that may be the reason why, but Itachi was alike to Sasuke in many ways both were strong, silent, mysterious, determined and goal orientated. Was these types of guys her fetish or is it the long absence of Sasuke in her life couple with the time spent with Itachi messing with her better judgement.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura said once again, the silent shinobi only narrowed his eyes, in a harsh tone he rebuffed her apology.

"I am not Sasuke." Itachi body flickered into the trees, darting branch to branch leaving Sakura behind, struggling to keep up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

Thunderclaps echo fiercely throughout the grey cloudy skies above the Akatsuki pair, Itachi and Sakura. Leaping branch to branch, the pair dropped and hid in the brush below. Before them lie a small village

. "This is the village...where the man who we are searching for is hiding. Its well guarded." Sakura turned her head to the speaker Itachi who kept his red eyed gaze to the walls surrounding the hidden village. Sakura looks over at the village with a hint of worry in her eyes.

Wait...the man we are looking for is in there?...How are we going to enter without being spotted? Sakura turned to Itachi who was now standing over her, his black and red cloud spotted robe drifted lightly in the wind, she lifted her gaze to his stern expressionless face, loose black strands of hair danced in the breeze as well.

"How are we going to get through the guards? We can't just barge in without some kind of plan, even so there are innocent people there. What if everything turns badly?" Sakura waited for Itachi's response, he stared at her calmly from the corner of his right eye, midnight blue again.

"You make a point, we are to fall back for now." Itachi turned and walked away, leaving a confused pink haired kunoichi kneeling alone in the brush. Sakura started and huffed, a little pissed but relieved.

"So we came all this way for nothing? No there has to be a way to get inside." Itachi stopped, without turning, his tone condescending.

"Sakura...you want to know where Sasuke is correct?" Sakura perked staring at the quiet Uchiha in surprise, did he really know where Orochimaru's hideout is? Sakura leapt to her feet.

"Of course I want to find Sasuke, if you tell me where he is...I'll do anything you want me to do." Sakura lowered her gaze to the ground wondering if she would come to regret the words she had uttered. Itachi was now facing her, a small smirk present on his lips, as if he was laughing at someone's joke.

"If you can find a way into that village and past the guards without detection then I will tell you where your precious Sasuke is, that way the villagers will out of harms way, the Akatsuki will have their man, and you will have your Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes locked onto the cold midnight blues of the older Uchiha, her glittering sea green eyes faded into hopelessness as she realized what he was asking from her was nearly impossible. The hidden village was tightly guarded on ground and above in the skies, and it was a village known for its sensor type Justus, maybe the village already had a spotlight on the pair, who knows? The ability of these Sensory shinobi are unknown.

"A win-win solution for everybody involved huh?" Sakura said sarcastically, she dropped her gaze.

"Yeah right..." Sakura locked eyes back onto Itachi, stone-faced again, he merely turned his back and continued walking away.

"I suggest you plan carefully if you wish to infiltrate, you're wasting time just staring at my back kunoichi. " Sakura shrugged and followed behind him.

"Forget it! I'll find where Sasuke is myself one way or another!"

* * *

The sun shined down on the brown earth trail to the west as the blonde haired, blue eyed, artist Deidara and orange masked mystery joker Tobi slowly treaded off on their own mission. Deidara was about close to detonating a series of his explosive clay birds at Tobi the entire journey from the Akatsuki hideout, but he had to admit that it's Tobi's comical mischief that saves him from blowing up at the hands of Deidara, he hated to admit it but they made an exciting pair, and at least Tobi stayed out of the way. Tobi kicked up some dust and started hacking and coughing, he bent over on one knee and held up one hand to an already pissed off Deidara.

"Wait! Deidara! We have to stop! I can't breath!" Deidara glared at the coughing lunatic with daggers.

"Stop it with the ridiculous antics we just took a break a little while ago...hn!" Deidara huffed and turned away walking faster to make up for lost time. Tobi ran to keep up to his partner, eventually walking in stride with him.

"Oh Deidara, please don't be mad, it's just I'm tired, we've been walking all day!" Tobi chimed away as Deidara walked past his ignoring him completely. Tobi fell behind and slumped his shoulders, saddened.

"DEIDARA! Deidara wait for me! Wait for Tobi! " Tobi ran and jumped on Deidara's back, hugging him around the neck tightly, the blonde flipped the masked man onto his back.

"Tobi! I'm going to Kill you!" Deidara gritted his teeth and proceeded to strangle his hysterical partner, his grip loosened as he felt his partner drop in through the earth, a type of jutsu that his partner can use, saved his ass from Deidara's wrath countless times. Tobi burrowed up through the ground behind the blonde.

"I wonder how Sakura is doing, Deidara are you in love with Sakura?" Tobi asked holding his laced hands to his cheek mocking Deidara in a lovey- dovey manner.

"Hmph! Come on we're wasting time!" Deidara responded with irritation and it made Tobi chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes..."

The pair walked into a pasture of long green grass that blessed the sides of the dusty brown trail, it was abundant in rice paddies, meaning that another village was close by, they can purchase a room at the local inn and stay a night. An old wrinkled man in a tattered short sleeved shirt and raggedy pants past the pair, he was pulling a cart of freshly made rice balls behind him.

Obviously a traveling food merchant..

Deidara decided to just keep walking as the village was now three to four miles into view ahead.

Its unusually quiet...what is that idiot doing now...

Deidara turned his head looking over his right shoulder, veins popping in his forehead.

"Seriouly we're almost there can you stop slowing me down...hnn! !" Deidara glared at the Akatsuki who was now stuffing his face with an armful of rice balls. Deidara walked up to the masked man and tore the food from his gloved hand.

"Where did you even get the money for this?!" Deidara shouted as Tobi stuffed another rice ball under his mask.

"From that nifty wallet you dropped a few hours ago thank you Deidara I was starving you're so kind!" Tobi rapidly stuffed his face as the Deidara volcano was about to erupt.

"TOOOOBIIIII! YOU IDIOT THAT MONEY WAS FOR THE INN TO SLEEP TONIGHT ILL KILL YOU!" Tobi gulped down the last rice ball and ran off full speed ahead with Deidara fast on his heels.

* * *

The moon hung low and full hidden behind black storm clouds that dotted the skies as Sakura and Itachi made their way back to the Akatsuki hideout, opting to take a different direction, the two happened upon another dark cave hidden deep in between trees and brush it was a perfect den to avoid being seen and avoid getting soaked under aggressive torrential rain that showered the forest throughout.

The pair lingered in the dark, staring at the rain that echoed harshly from outside. Itachi turned to Sakura.

"It doesn't seem like this is going to let up anytime soon, we might as well get some rest." Sakura nodded and shivered, soaked through and through her clothes dripped on the cave floor.

"Since this cave is so out of the way we can build a fire and dry our clothes out. " Sakura suggested but it sounded more like she was asking his permission. Itachi sauntered deeper into the darkness of the cave, and turned facing Sakura, the only give away of his position was his piercing red Sharigan eyes, it was easy to see he must have made himself at home sitting down. Sakura had taken his silence as a cue and and hurried out if the opening of the cave.

* * *

As the pink haired kunoichi had begun her search for suitable firewood the rain had stopped, she dropped to the forest floor.

"These would do just nicely as firewood." She said aloud.

Sakura suddenly felt something tightly wounding up her legs, she looked down at branches that were twinning around and around her shins and thighs. The same sensation crawling slowly up her wrists, arms and to her shoulder. Sakura cried out in pain as she felt the thick wood squeezing down on her broken arm, struggling to free herself her attacker stepped into the light of the moon, Yamato.

"Argh! I knew it was you! Leave me alone I told you already I want nothing to so with the Leaf Village." Yamato raised a brow and smirked as Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata dropped down from above joining Yamato.

"Sakura! You have to stop this! Can't you see that this isn't the way to bring back Sasuke? ! You're only getting yourself killed!" Naruto growled at her as Sakura shot him back a deadly look.

"Like I care...when Sasuke left I just might as well already be dead! " Sakura carefully watched the blonde fox faced jinchirikis expression as her words provoked a rage within him, he clutched his fist tightly and made a run for her.

"Damn you Sakura!" Naruto fell on his face as Yamato entangled his wood jutsu over Naruto's legs preventing him from moving.

"Calm yourself Naruto, we didn't come here to fight with you Sakura, but propose an agreement." Yamoto said to a struggling Sakura, she stopped and met his dark gaze head on.

"An agreement? What are you talking about?" Sakura hissed.

"After discussing it well with Lady Tsunade, you will be granted leniency if you cooperate within our terms, do you wish to hear what they are?" Sakura relaxed though still wincing from the pain of her crushed broken arm.

"What are the terms?" Yamoto nodded and continued.

"You are to gather Intel from within the Akatsuki and report it back to the Leaf Village, only in doing that will you brought to justice with leniency and your record as a renegade shinobi be wiped clean." Sakura lowered her head, biting her lip.

"If I refuse?" Sakura asked knowing the answer, she yelled out loudly in pain as the wood jutsu tightened around her body.

"Then you die here and now."


End file.
